Power Isn't Everything
by Lil Kawaii Water Dragon
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryuji are sent to Hogwarts to 7th year by the Sorcerers Committee as one of their own turned sides to evil. What adventures await them? Harry Potter and Card Captor Sakura X-over
1. 1

**P**_ower_ **I**_sn't_ **E**_verything_

**A**_uthoress_: **L**_il_ _Kawaii Water Dragon_

**R**_ating_: **P**_G13_

**C**_ategory_: **A**_nime-Card Captor_ _Sakura_

**G**_enre_:**A**_dventure/Action/Romance_

**S**_ummary_: **S**_akura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryuji are sent to Hogwarts to 7th year by the Sorcerers Committee as one of their own turned sides to evil. What adventures await them?_

_**D**isclaimer_:**I**_ don't own CCS or HP... I own Ryuji, and Joey Marvin though, the Sorcerers Committee, and this plot too..._

**_--- --- ---_**

**C**_hapter_ **o**_ne_

"Do you understand your mission?" asked the head of the Sorcerers Committee. He looked no older than 20, but as they say, looks can be deceiving.

"Hai. Dumbledore-san has already agreed to put us in." said a young 16 year old with honey auburn coloured hair, and bright emerald green eyes her name Sakura Kinomoto. She bowed to the sorcerers and sorceresses in front of her, as did the five next to her, and they left.

"Sakura-chan, do you think it was a good idea for volunteering for this? I mean Warui-san is very powerful, I don't think we could beat him at his own game, especially now that he joined side with another sorcerer." Said a female the age of 16 with long silky lavender coloured hair and light purple-blue eyes her name Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Voldemort is only half Sorcerer, and mostly wizard." A male 17 years old grumbled, "and wizards are one of the low-levelled magic." He had chocolate coloured hair, and fiery amber coloured eyes his name Syaoran Li.

"Now, now, no need to be so angry, Wizards and Witches aren't all that bad, besides, Warui-san can't hide from us that easily." Another male 17 years of age chuckled, he had dark ocean blue hair similar to black, and behind his thin wire glasses he had eyes the colour of the night sea his name Eriol Hiiragizawa.

They walked over to their dorms, "But why Wizards? Couldn't it be something like, I don't know... something of a higher-levelled magic?" questioned the final female in the group, she had dark black hair that was usually always tied in two buns, and ruby red eyes, her name Meiling Li.

"I agree with Meiling, why Wizards. They could take care of themselves." Said the last male in the group, he had dark brown hair and blue-green eyes, his name Ryuji Aya.

Sakura giggled, "You _always_ agree with Meiling-chan, and hai, they can take care of themselves, but they aren't powerful enough to handle a sorcerer, especially with a half sorcerer by his side. And besides, think of it as... an experience of a lifetime, and we get to sort of miss training for this... we'll be learning things we already know! So school is going to be a breeze!"

They looked at Sakura shocked, "Since when do _you_ note the obvious?" asked Syaoran in a teasing matter.

Sakura glared at him and hit him playfully on his left arm, "I've sort of grown out of those habits you know! I'm not all that naïve and oblivious to what happens." She huffed and started packing her bag.

The guys chuckled as they too started packing, while the two other girls laughed and finished packing.

Once they were done, they minimized their belongings and teleported to Hogwarts.

_**--- --- ---**_

Students from the age of 11 to 17 were all gathered in a large hall, as they were seated at four different tables. Then all the way in the front another large table was placed, and the professors sat.

A hush fell over the crowd as an elderly man stood up from his seat at the centre of the table, and spoke, "Welcome to the new students, and welcome back to a new year at Hogwarts. I will just go over the few rules we have here at Hogwarts, Mr. Filch the care taker, has asked me to tell you that the list of objects forbidden inside the castle this has year been extended to include Screaming Yo-yos, Fanged Frisbees and Ever-Bashing Boomerangs. The full list comprises some four hundred and thirty-seven items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office, if anybody would like to check. I would also like to remind that the forest in the ground are out-of-bounds to students (he eyed a certain little group at the Gryffindor table) as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year or those without permission. I also would like to mention that we will be having 6 exchange student and are being placed in 7th year..."

The man paused and looked around, _'Now where would they be?'_ he wondered to himself.

The Students began whispering their thoughts about the exchange students, would they be nice? Why are they joining 7th year? And many other questions ran through their minds.

"Exchange students? They must be smart for joining 7th year." Said a 17-year-old male, with red hair, and light blue eyes his name Ron Weasley.

"Yes, either that or, they are too young for other years." Suggested a female with wavy brown hair and light brown eyes, her name Hermione Granger.

He two turned to their best friend who had been silent almost the whole time since they entered the school.

"Harry, is something the matter?" asked Hermione worriedly.

The male with black hair and behind his thin wire glassed emerald green eyes looked at her and shook his head.

"You sure mate? You've been quiet ever since we got here." Said Ron.

"I don't know, just lost in thought I guess." Harry replied.

At that moment they everyone turned to the large oak doors as they heard a yell of freight.

"_HHOOOEEE!_" The doors burst opened with a loud bang as a girl's figure stumbled into the great hall some sort of fog clouded everyone's view.

"Sakura-chan! Are you alright?" a voice broke through the silence, the fog lifted to reveal five students standing at the door while one getting up from their stop.

"Hai, I'm fine."

Sakura looked around her and noticed all the eyes were on her, "Hooeee." She looked at the front table and saw Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore-sensei! Gomen for being late." She said as she ran up to him with the others.

Sakura kept apologizing, as he chuckled, "It's quite alright Mist-" he stopped in his tracks when she shook her head, "Pardon, Ms. Kinomoto, but I am quite curious as to why you shouted."

Sakura blushed as she played with her fingers. Her friends beside her laughed.

"Well, you know how scared she gets when she sees ghosts, we ran into Bloody Baron on the way here." Said Eriol.

Sakura glared at him.

"You learn quite fast _my dear_, it took Syaoran eleven years to perfect that glare while you it only took four."

"Stuff it Hiiragizawa."

Dumbledore watched in amusement and chuckled, "Very well, very well, now introduce yourselves if you may."

"Tomoyo Daidouji."

"Meiling Li."

"Ryuji Aya."

"Eriol Hiiragizawa."

"Syaoran Li."

"Sakura Kinomoto."

The older guys in the room started to drool over the girls, while the girls started to form hearts in their eyes over the guys.

"Yes, yes, you will be in the houses you were chosen?" he asked.

They nodded and went to their tables.

Sakura went to Gryffindor, Eriol to Ravenclaw, Meiling Hufflepuff, Tomoyo Ravenclaw, Ryuji Hufflepuff and Syaoran Gryffindor.

Sakura walked over to Harry's side of the table, "Hello!" she greeted with a smile.

Harry smiled back, while Hermione stuck out her hand, "Hello, I'm Hermione Granger, Gryffindor Prefect."

Sakura smiled, "Congrats, I'm Sakura Kinomoto, this is Syaoran Li." She said after she shook Hermione's hand and pointed in Syaoran's direction, "You can call me Sakura, but I'm afraid you'll have to call him Li. He doesn't really like being called by his first name."

Hermione nodded in understanding.

Ron took this time to introduce himself, "Ron Weasley, also Gryffindor Prefect." Then he whispered to her, "I don't know why though."

Sakura giggled making Syaoran growl and take his seat. Sakura looked at him, "Oh lighten up Syaoran-kun."

Sakura took her seat and directed her attention to Harry, "And you are?"

Harry looked at her shocked, "You... don't know who I... _am_?" he asked as he rose his brow.

Sakura tipped her head to the left, "Are you famous?" she asked.

Ron looked at Sakura, "He's the most famous teen in the wizards' time!"

Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Do you know who he is?"

"I read about him once I suppose, said he survived an attack from the dark lord when he was only a child. He lost his parents that way." He replied without any emotion, which made the others besides Sakura to shiver.

Sakura turned to him with saddened eyes, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright, you aren't from around here. My name's Harry Potter." He introduced.

Sakura smiled and shook his hand.

**_--- --- ---_**

Down at Slytherin table which was at the other end of the hall from Gryffindor, a male watched The Gryffindor's golden trio with great annoyance as they talked happily to the 'angelic goddess' as he puts it.

His pushed his blond hair back with his left hand and growled, _'Why does Potter get all the attention?'_ he thought with envy though he didn't notice it. He slowly took out his wand and pointed it to Sakura, and muttered an inaudible word, after a few moments the tip of his wand shone a bright gold light till it died out.

The male smirked, "A pureblood at that, her powers would've most likely been better in Slytherin."

He chuckled to himself, "Wait till father hears about this, she is the most pure blood here, after my family of course."

His two sidekicks turned to him, "What're you laughing about Malfoy?" one asked.

The blond turned to him, "Nothing." Malfoy turned his attention back to Harry and the others.

**--- --- ---**

Tomoyo looked over to Sakura by the corner of her eye and smiled happily.

Eriol noticed this, "What are you smiling about?" he asked with great curiosity.

Tomoyo turned her attention towards him, "The way Sakura can make friends so easily." She replied.

Eriol looked over to his half daughter who was chatting with her new found friends, "Yes, her heart can sooth even a beast's soul, just look at my descendant, his heart once cold as steel, now all warm with emotions... if only he can get over his stupidity and actually admit he likes her and tell her his feelings towards her."

Tomoyo giggled, "True, even someone as gullible as Ryuji has admitted his feelings towards Meiling and are an odd, but a happy couple."

Eriol smiled, and kissed her on the cheek, "just like we are, probably without the odd."

--- --- ---

Dumbledore watched the 6 high-levelled magic users with great amusement and turned to his left to look at the new DADA professor who sat next to the sinister looking Severus Snape.

His name was Joey Marvin; he had dark brown hair with natural blond highlights, and brown eyes, he was probably in his early twenties, and a happy nature. He too, worked for the Sorcerers Committee, though the 6 didn't know. He was there to make sure everything went to plan.

He looked at Dumbledore, "So it has begun Professor."

"Yes, lets pray no harm will be done to these students."

"Yes, lets." Was Joey's last reply.

--- --- ---

Nearing the end of the feast, the small hairs at the back of Sakura's neck stood strait as those someone or something was watching her. She looked around her to catch anyone's eye looking at her but no success. Her aura flared for one second till she pulled it back.

Syaoran who has felt it looked at her, "What's wrong?" he asked her.

Sakura looked at him, "Nothing's wrong... why'd you ask?" she lied, but Syaoran saw right through her.

"Don't lie to me, something's wrong to suddenly make you flare out like that?" he suddenly slipped into Japanese.

Sakura turned and saw that her friends including a couple of professors looking at her, "Nothing's wrong, really."

Hermione watched them, _'Why did he suddenly ask what was the matter, she looks fine to me.'_

She turned to Harry who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"I'm telling you, there isn't anything to say, because nothing's wrong. Listen, it's been a long night, I'm... going to head to Gryffindor Tower."

Sakura stood from her seat bidding good-bye to her new friends and Syaoran, and then to her other four friends at the other tables and to Dumbledore, then took this time to leave.

Unknown to her so did Draco Malfoy.

_**--- --- ---**_

Sakura walked silently not really looking to where she was headed, she looked out a large window and was mesmerized by the stars, they had always caught her attention.

After all, her magic is a star, growing brighter by every passing day.

"Hello." Came a voice from within the shadows.

Sakura turned around to see Draco Malfoy bathed in the silvery light of the moon, "Oh, hello, I didn't know you were there."

Draco smiled, "it's quite alright, may I join you?" he asked.

Sakura just nodded.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, as is the moon."

Sakura smiled, "Yes, the night sky is usually always beautiful." She looked back to him, "Uh, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, Pardon me, I'm Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prefect." He said with a slight bow.

"Sakura Kinomoto, Harry-kun told me that Gryffindors and Slytherins don't usually get along, yet so far we are getting along just fine."

"Has Potter mentioned anything about me?"

"No. But I'm guessing you two don't get along."

Draco looked into her emerald eyes, "How so?"

"The way you said his name, you said it with great dislike, possibly envy."

"Envy? Me? I would never envy Potter." He said with a slight chuckle.

Sakura looked into his blue-grey eyes, they were cold, and distant, it reminded her of what Syaoran was like before he changed... a slight bit.

Sakura took one last look at the sky then to Draco, "Well, it was nice meeting you Draco... is it alright I call you by your first name?"

"Of course, only if I am to be allowed to call you by your first."

Sakura grinned, "Ok, well I have to get going, I'll be seeing you around." And Sakura headed up a flight of stairs to the Gryffindor Tower.

Draco smirked, "Yes, father would like this a lot." Draco turned to the other direction as he went to Slytherin Tower.

Once he arrived he immediately contacted his father by Floolines.

_'What is it?'_ a voice asked.

"Father, there are 6 new exchange students in Hogwarts, I had done that Purity charm you taught me on one female named Sakura Kinomoto, and she received a Golden flash." Draco said.

_'Kinomoto you say? Describe her to me.'_

"Honey Auburn coloured hair and Emerald green eyes."

_'Yes, this may be the girl the High Lord speaks of. The Dark Lord has asked us to learn more about her, then retrieve her.'_ The voice said in a cold tone, _'I want you to learn more about her.'_

Draco smirked, "I will."

And the conversation ended.

_**--- --- ---**_

Sakura entered the Gryffindor Tower only to be questioned.

"Sakura! We thought you got lost!" Hermione exclaimed running to her.

"Yeah, when Li came up to the tower he came back to us saying you weren't here." Said Ron.

Sakura looked at Syaoran who gave her a questioning look.

"Gomen, I was just taking a stroll, and I bumped into one Slytherin."

Harry looked at Sakura, "He didn't happen to have blond hair and greyish eyes, and went by the name Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes, that's him. Why?" asked Sakura you join him and the others by the fire.

"That guy is pure evil!" a voice piped in.

Sakura turned to a girl younger than herself, who looked almost like Ron... besides the male part.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley, Ron's sister."

Sakura shook her hand, "Sakura Kinomoto. But can I ask why Draco is evil?"

The four Gryffindor started mentioning everything that Draco did to them over the years while Sakura and Syaoran listened interestedly.

Soon it became time to turn in, and they went to sleep, passing the time for the next coming day.

_**--- --- ---**_

**H**_ello! What do you think of the first chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Don't forget to review please!!! Thanks!!!_

_-_

_**-L**il Kawaii Water Dragon**-**_


	2. 2

**P**_ower_ **I**_sn't_ **E**_verything_

**A**_uthoress_: **L**_il_ _Kawaii Water Dragon_

**R**_ating_: **P**_G13_

**C**_ategory_: **A**_nime-Card Captor_ _Sakura_

**G**_enre_: **A**_dventure/Action/Romance_

**S**_ummary_: **S**_akura, Syaoran, Tomoyo, Eriol, Meiling and Ryuji are sent to Hogwarts to 7th year by the Sorcerers Committee as one of their own turned sides to evil. What adventures await them?_

_**D**isclaimer_: **I**_ don't own CCS or HP... I own Ryuji, and Joey Marvin though, the Sorcerers Committee, and this plot too..._

_**--- --- ---**_

**C**_hapter_ **t**_wo_

Sakura woke up early the next morning, Of course, she wasn't the only one up early. As usual, Syaoran, being the next Li Clan leader in a year, had always been up early doing the usual morning training.

Sakura changed into her robes, though they were slightly different than the school thanks to Tomoyo who just couldn't keep her hands away from the uniforms of her friends.

Sakura walked down the girls' dorm stairs that led to the common room, the fire from last night still up and shining, she took a seat on one of the chairs in by the fire watching it, she closed her eyes and let her senses run.

She heard the cracking of the fire in front of her, the soft breathing of the Gryffindor students sleeping, Ron mumbling in his sleep about homework, and Harry shifting in his sleep. How could she tell it was them? She had memorized their different auras, Harry had an aura, to untrained sorcerers it would look clear, but looking at it you'd see it had a slight tint of green, Ron had a slight tint of orange.

She continued to listen, she stretched her senses out to the other houses, she recognized some foot steps in the Ravenclaw common room, as Eriol's. She stretched her senses even further and she heard the birds chirping outside, the wind blowing, the trees swaying, and Syaoran… somewhere near the Quidditch pitch doing his usual training, she opened her eyes and smiled, she got up and walked outside and making sure her aura was concealed and her every move was silent not to be heard she jumped on Syaoran giggling.

"Good morning Syaoran-kun!" she greeted happily.

"Ah!" he cried in shock and he fell forwards at the impact of Sakura grabbing onto his back.

"Oh! Sakura-chan it's you, Good morning." He greeted back, his sword turned back into its pendant and he put it back around his neck.

"Were you expecting someone else?" she asked.

Syaoran laughed, "No… wait a minute… what time is it?" he asked.

Sakura looked up at the sun, "Hmmm, my guess would be around 6:30… why?"

"6:30?" asked Syaoran.

"Yes." Sakura replied, they still hadn't noticed they were still on the ground.

"My oh my…" said Syaoran chuckling, his hand on her forehead, "you don't seem to have a fever."

"Nani?" Sakura blushed.

"Sakura, you're up so early in the morning and no one had to wake you up!"

Sakura growled and got up from on top of him, "What's up with you guys? I was young! I'm older now and I grew out of those habits!" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Syaoran shook his head and chuckled, he got up and followed her, "You know I don't mean it that way right?"

Sakura just looked away and continued to walk away.

Syaoran sighed, "Gomenasi Sakura…" he apologized, "I didn't mean to offend you in anyway, I would never offend you, please forgive me. What can I do to make you forgive me?"

Sakura looked back at him for a minute as if thinking.

"I'll do anything! Please forgive me." Syaoran continued, "You just name it, I'll do it, please?"

They stopped walking Sakura looked at Syaoran, her hands on her hips and smirk clear on her face. This made Syaoran wonder, _'Should he have really said **anything**?'_

"Anything Syaoran?" she asked, her emerald eyes twinkled with mischief.

Syaoran muttered something along the lines of hanging around Hiiragizawa and Daidouji, the sneaking little pair who always come up with those little schemes.

"Yes anything! You name it." He said knowing he would someday regret it.

"I'll think about it." Said Sakura as she turned around again making her way towards the Great Hall where only few students sat at their tables.

Syaoran sighed as he followed behind her.

By 7-o-clock the hall began to fill up with the rest of the students. Sakura still hadn't given Syaoran an answer about forgiving him, personally he thinks she just holding it back because she likes seeing him nervous.

When he told Eriol about it Eriol practically died laughing, Eriol walked over to Sakura and draped an arm around her shoulders congratulating her on making Syaoran nervous and that she really should teach him some day.

Syaoran glared at him and nodded inwardly about his theory on Sakura spending too much time with the lunatic and the crazy camera girl as he nicknamed them.

Sakura giggled at Eriol and nodded and continued talking with Hermione and Ginny about things becoming close Friends.

Syaoran glowered when he saw Eriol laughing with Tomoyo, then Tomoyo running to Meiling who just came in with Ryuji, and the four of them laughed, stopped for a bit, look at Syaoran and then each other and laugh again.

Syaoran sighed and mumbled to himself, _"this is going to be a long day."_

Soon Harry and Ron had come down and began talking with Syaoran about Quidditch.

By the time every student had arrived in the great hall the Professors began passing out the schedules to the students and class began.

--- --- ---

Sakura being in seventh year took Defence Against the Dark Arts class, Charms, Herbology, Transfiguration along with Potions. The exact subjects they would go to for becoming an Auror.

Since there aren't many in a class all the houses fit and were together unlike the first five years.

First every morning was Defence Against the Dark Arts, Sakura walked along side Harry, Ron and Hermione, Syaoran followed behind them with Eriol. Tomoyo, Meiling and Ryuji didn't take DADA so they had break.

Sakura sat next to Eriol with Syaoran on her other side while Hermione, Harry and Ron took the table behind them.

Draco Malfoy who just entered took the table next to Sakura's and soon the rest of the students who attended all took their seats and the professor came in.

"Good morning everyone. Please, close you're books, right now you won't be needing them. I am Joey Marvin, you're new professor, as you all know. And since I don't know any of you, please, introduce yourselves, we'll start with this table over here."

For the first fifteen minutes of the class, it was spent introducing each other.

"Now that we all know each other, shall we begin?" asked the professor happily.

"Can anyone tell me any forms of Dark magic?"

Hermione's hand went up, "Yes Miss Granger?" asked the professor.

"I read once that there are three different types of Dark magic." She said.

"Yes, that is partly true, there are more forms of Dark magic, but there are only three that are or… were used many times. But I asked if you know any, not how _many_ there were. Miss Granger, do you know any?"

Hermione was silent, and shook her head.

Whispers erupted from some students, _'Hermione doesn't know?'_

Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who took out her book and quickly skimmed through the pages.

Sakura raised her hand.

"Ah, Miss Kinomoto."

"There are the Modern day form of Dark Magic, like the Cruciatus curse. Then there is the Potion form of Dark Magic." Said Sakura, "Lastly there are the Sorcery form of dark magic-"

Sakura was cut off by one student, "But _sorcerers_ have been long gone since the middle-ages probably."

Sakura smiled, "If you must know just because you don't _see_ sorcerers, it doesn't mean they don't exist, sorcerers like working alone or if they are in a group it's quite small, they don't use the same form of magic as wizards, they don't use wands for one thing, they do wand less spells, but if they need more energy to do the spell, they either have a staff or a sword that holds energy in it that they can use. But this is beside the point.

Sorcery Dark magic since you all say Sorcerers are gone, you probably never heard of it, their dark magic can be like a curse, if one were to curse you, depending on the curse, you may not die… instead you'd be living in hell, having to live everyday in pain without dieing unless it's of a natural health cause or you were killed. But then, by then you'd have a family, and have kids, this curse would be passed down generation-to-generation, you're family in pain. The only way to stop it from passing down is to find a cure. But to find the cure could take years depending on how many years it's been since the curse was first given to a person." Sakura smirked inwardly seeing the shocked faces of her classmates.

**(Thanks to Kawaii Rubber Ducky and xxPink Angel Butterfly for letting me use their curse theory.) **

The professor clapped, "Very well said Miss Kinomoto."

Hermione who had taken out a piece of parchment and her quill had begun taking notes of what Sakura said, Sakura who gladly explain everything to her friend smiled.

Soon enough, the class ended and they went to their next awaiting class.

--- --- ---

That evening while Sakura and the rest of the students were eating supper Syaoran brought up the subject on forgiving him.

Sakura giggled, "I forgave you _hours_ ago Syaoran-kun." She said.

Syaoran sighed in relief, "So I don't have to do anything right?" he asked her.

Sakura smirked, "_actually_…"

Harry and Ron almost laughed out loud seeing the terrified face of Syaoran, Hermione who also was trying to contain her giggles turned to Ginny so he wouldn't see.

"No. You don't have to do anything." She said and laughed.

Meiling who had come to hear Sakura's "punishment" pouted "aw, why didn't you make him do something?" she sighed and looked at her cousin and laughed, "You should've seen you're face!" she then whispered in his ear, "You so fell for her!"

Syaoran blushed and Meiling walked back to her table trying to tell Ryuji why she was laughing, though, the only words he actually caught were "Sakura", "punishment" and "Syaoran's Face". Ryuji just went along with it and looked at Tomoyo at the Ravenclaw table who was laughing with Eriol to get a better answer.

Half way through supper, Sakura felt the hair one the back of her neck rise again, but this time she was careful not to let her aura slip. Her emerald eyes surveyed the room, looking at every student, into every shadow at everything non- living and living thing in the room, but she saw nothing suspicious.

Sakura excused herself from the table and walked out of the great hall, her friends eyed each other but shrugged thinking she's just going to the bathroom.

Sakura walked through the halls and she soon found herself in the out of order girls' bathroom.

She looked around, everything seemed to be in place, nothing out of the ordinary here.

"Oh hello there."

Sakura turned around and came face to face with Moaning Myrtle.

Sakura instantly paled.

"I'm Myrtle…" she smiled, "I haven't got visitors lately, what's you're name."

Sakura backed up, "I- I'm Sakura… and… and you're a _ghost_!"

Myrtle frowned, "You can't just say I'm a ghost in _that _tone… it's not like I _wanted_ to be dead." Myrtle continued rambling.

"_HOOOEEE_!" Sakura shouted in fright and she ran out of the bathroom and bumped into someone. Before she could fall the person grabbed hold of her wrist.

"S-so-sorry." Sakura apologized still shook up from her encounter with the ghost, she looked up to see a cloaked person she tried to free her arm from his grasp but the cloaked male didn't let go.

"Card Mistress." Came the voice.

Sakura shivered, "It was you." She said, "You were watching me."

"You are coming with me."

"No! Let me go!"

Moaning Myrtle who followed Sakura after she ran away saw this and quickly made her way to Dumbledore.

Sakura kicked the person in the shins causing him to let her go.

She was about to run when a ball of dark energy came her way, it hit her in the stomach causing her to crash into a wall.

The man took hold on her arm again and pulled her up.

Sakura began to glow as she glared at him.

"Don't even think about it girly." He said, he grabbed her by the neck and push her against the wall, Sakura tried to kick him but his knees held them, with his free hand he had his wand pointed at the side of her head, she could practically see him smirking under that hood of his.

"Let me guess." Sakura began with difficulty, "You… want my… cards. Right?"

She could barely breath now.

"Not me… my boss, so you'll give them here and you won't get hurt… much."

"_Never_." She managed to gasp out.

He summoned up another orb of dark energy, he threw her in the air and shot it at her causing her to fly to the other side of the hall unconscious, bleeding and breathing heavily.

The cloaked man was about to get her when he heard footsteps he quickly disappeared.

--- --- ---

Eriol, Syaoran and Ryuji stood up sensing something was wrong when the doors burst open and Moaning Myrtle flew in.

"_Dumbledore! Dumbledore!_ Intruder inside the castle! He's got the new girl!" she cried.

Dumbledore stood up immediately and ran out of the hall, the professors and Sorcerers behind him, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco along with the other students quickly made their way towards the commotion.

By the time they arrived Sakura was laying on the floor in a small puddle of blood.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo and Syaoran quickly ran to her followed by Eriol, Meiling, and Ryuji.

Dumbledore picked Sakura up, while professor Flitwick did a charm cleaning the mess.

Students began whispering, it was only the second day back and there was an attack.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny pushed their way through the crowd, and walked towards the tearful Tomoyo and Meiling.

"Tell Madame Pomfrey to get a bed set and ready, Myrtle I want you to tell me what happened." Said Dumbledore.

One of the professors went to the Hospital wing, and Dumbledore quickened his pace with Myrtle beside him floating and telling him everything.

"She came into the bathroom, it seemed like she was looking for something, I introduced herself, and she introduced herself then said that I'm a ghost in a _tone_ I didn't like very much. So I told her that it wasn't like I _wanted_ to be dead and haunting a bathroom, I mean, just because I'm _dead_ doesn't mean I don't have _feelings_ right?" Myrtle continued rambling.

"Myrtle, please continue…" said Dumbledore.

"Right, anyways I continued explaining, but I don't think she was listening, she screaming some word I didn't get and ran out. I followed her to ask her what was wrong but then I saw this man… well it sounded like a man, he was wearing a cloak with a hood over his face so I couldn't see it, he held her by the wrist. That when I felt I should tell you… and then the rest you know."

"Thank you Myrtle." He they had finally arrived and Madame Pomfrey was already cleaning Sakura's wounds.

"You're welcome." And with that she disappeared.

Dumbledore sighed this wasn't good. Someone was after Sakura, Voldemort was out and about killing innocent people. Then there is Warui on the loose. This year didn't seem to go off on a good start.

Madame Pomfrey kicked everyone out as she examined Sakura wounds, she mumbled something about might having scars.

Draco who was behind the door hear everything she said, he frowned, _'it couldn't have been a death eater could it?'_

Quickly disappearing to the Slytherin common room, he went into the boys' dorm and quickly contacted his father.

'_What is it now?' _

"Father." began Draco, "Did you send a death eater to school?" he asked.

'_Don't be stupid Draco, we can't get into Hogwarts because of security, now if there is no meaning for this call-'_

"That girl, Sakura Kinomoto, was attacked father, by a man in a cloak."

'_Hmmm, all have a look into it, continue watching her.'_

The connection died and Draco sighed.

--- --- ---

While Sakura was in the Hospital wing, Syaoran, Eriol, Ryuji, Meiling and Tomoyo were in Dumbledore's office.

They were contacting the Sorcerer's committee and they didn't like the news about their most powerful pupil being injured.

_"Why didn't she use her magic?"_ asked one sorcerer.

Eriol sighed, "you and I both know that if Sakura used the cards everyone who has a trained eye will sense it from miles away, that, will blow our cover."

_"But that's obscured, thinking of others before herself."_ Said another.

"No it isn't, because if she did use her cards, her aura would be pinpointed and the dangers are directed towards her." Said Syaoran.

A sorceress sighed, _"I'll be sending a someone there to be placed in Slytherin, we need to watch all the houses."_

They nodded.

_"Please do be careful."_ She said and they ended the call.

Dumbledore sighed, "Well then, you all head back to your dorms, I'll be asking one of the professors to keep watch over Sakura tonight."

They all sighed and nodded and went to their dorms.

Things just got harder.

--- --- ---

**H**_ello! What do you think of the second chapter? I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_I realized that I haven't updated for almost a year already so I apologize about that. _

_Thank you for all the reviews! I really enjoyed them!_

_-_

_**-L**il Kawaii Water Dragon**-**_


End file.
